


La couleur de l'Immatériel

by Lady_Aki



Series: Rosal'in & Solas FR [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Prose Poem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aki/pseuds/Lady_Aki
Summary: Un petit poème en prose dédié à Solas et Lavellan.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Rosal'in & Solas FR [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598203
Kudos: 3





	La couleur de l'Immatériel

**Author's Note:**

> Cette idée m'est venue à minuit, je n'ai jamais écrit de poésie donc j'ignore si on peut qualifier cet écrit de poème mais je voulais partager mes sentiments avec vous. :)

Ils disaient que l’amour n’avait aucune saveur, aucune odeur, aucune couleur. Que ce n’était qu’affaire de perception. Et que dépendante de notre éducation et nos mœurs, cette capacité cognitive se trouvait biaisée par les passions. Mais à présent je sais que leurs paroles, à défaut d’êtres sages, leur avaient été soufflées par l’ignorance. Car s’ils t’avaient rencontré, s’ils t’avaient parlé, et s’ils t’avaient aimé, ils auraient su que l’amour, à l’instar de toute chose sensible et physique, possédait ses propres attributs. Ton amour était subtil, discret, comme les rayons du soleil un jour de pluie. À première vue absent, il s’avérait omniprésent. Sur mes lèvres, il avait la saveur de la crème au beurre des pâtisseries orlésiennes que tu te plaisais secrètement à déguster lorsque tu étudiais pour la énième nuit consécutive des parchemins aussi mystérieux que l’aura qui t’entourais. Sur ma peau, il était cette délicate fragrance de bois de cèdre avec laquelle tu m’imprégnais après chacune de nos étreintes amoureuses volées au détour d’un couloir ou d’un chemin de montagne. À mes yeux, sa nuance n’était pas cette carnation céleste qui habillait ton regard vieux de plusieurs millénaires qui, malgré les atrocités qu’il avait endurées, aimait avec l’effervescence d’un jeune homme découvrant les affres de l’amour, mais la tonalité vibrante de ta magie, une tonalité d’un vert si profond et si pur qu’aucun mot n’aurait su rendre justice à cette manifestation divine que la terre profane de Thedas portait en son sein. Ce n’est que lorsque tu es parti que j’ai été capable de percevoir la couleur de tes sentiments : ils étaient de la couleur de l’Immatériel.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire !


End file.
